


Come Back Alive

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Avitus get assignment to keep an eye on a new ambassador, a former Blackwatch engineer. Having no idea what he's in for.I hope you guys enjoy.





	1. Saren Arterius

“Don’t let your guard down!” the male Turian growled at the other. He flexed his mandibles as the other pulled himself off the sparring mat. “You’re going to get yourself killed one day, Avitus!” 

Avitsu flicked his tongue out licking off the hint of blood. “Fuck off Saren.” Avitus shook his head getting in position. Saren was taller and had a bulk that Avitus couldn’t compete with. 

“Temper, temper.” Saren mocked as he matched Avitus' stance as they charged each other. Hitting and blocking until Saren got a hold of Avitus and threw him across the map. He laughed as Avitus growled and charged from the ground hitting Saren in the gut and tackling him to the ground. 

Saren hissed as the air was knocked from him. He reached up digging his talons into Avitus chest plates and throwing him off. They both scrabbled to get to their feet when a door opening caught Saren attention, he glanced towards it as Councilor Sparatus walked in. He stepped back as Avitus charged by him landing on the mat. Avitus growled then looked up seeing the Councilor. “Councilor Sparatus?!” He quickly found his feet.

Sparatus looked between the two of them then relaxed, “I have your assignments if you’re finished.” 

The two of them stand at attention as Sparatus walks towards them. “Saren a potential Specter candidate will be joining you. We’ve reviewed your report and have discovered that Kahlee is captured. You're to mount a rescue.” 

Saren bites back a growl, “Yes sir. What is the name of the candidate?” 

“David Anderson.” Sparatus states then turned to Avitus. 

Saren stepped forward, “You’re going to send me to save Kahlee with a Human!?” he snapped visibly angered by this news.

Sparatus nodded, “Yes. Are you going to go against the wishes of the Council?” he remains calm. Sparatus turned to Avitus. “Avitus, you’re going to be accompanying a new ambassador of Oma Ker. They’re trying to settle a deal to have a new trade route established to the Citadel but we’ve been having trouble with some Merc that think they can just do whatever they want.” 

Avitus lowered his shoulders, “So I’m bodyguarding?” He glanced over at Saren, “What is the new Ambassadors name?” 

“Macen Barro. He’s a former Blackwatch troop so you’re mission is to make sure he doesn’t mess this deal up by going off kilter.” 

Saren crossed his arms, “Why doesn’t Anderson go with Avitus. I’m sure he’s proven himself enough to handle a candidate.” 

Sparatus growled, “I have no doubt that Avitus could handle it but his mission is a lower priority that yours...or would you like to accompany Barro and I’ll send Avitus to rescue Kahlee.” 

Saren narrowed his eye plates, “This has been my mission from the beginning you can’t just take it away, I have to finish!” 

“And you will with Anderson. End of story.” Spartacus grown at Saren before recomposing himself. “Your ship will be ready for depart within the hour, if you leave without Anderson you will not be getting top pick of assignments until you’re proven yourself, am I understood?” Saren nodded sharply. Sparatus nodded back, “Avitus, Macen Barro is housed here on the Citadel. I’ll send you the navepoint for his apartment. He’ll fill you in on the rest of your mission.” 

Avitus nodded as Sparatus turned walking out of the sparring room. Once the doors closed and Saren was sure the other was out of earshot he growled, “Has the Council lost their minds!? A Human Specter is...madness.” 

Avitus watched as his mentor growled and cursed the very idea of giving Human any more influence in the galactic community. Avitus remained silance as Saren ranted, he’d knew how Saren felt about them. “What do you know about Macen Barro?” Avitus figured the best way to get Saren out of his mood was to change topics. The older Turian could have a tantrum on his own time.

Saren paused at the question then sighed, “I know that he was in Blackwatch...well respected engineer.” Saren turned facing Avitus and crossed his arms. “A few years ago he left the troop to pursue a more political role within the Hierarchy. Likely has his eye on becoming Primarch; other than that you’ll have to look up his profile.” 

Avitus nodded, “Great more bureaucratic bullshit." He whispered and stretched his shoulder as the adrenalin wore off he started to feel the strain he’d cause sparring with Saren. “Come back alive, Saren.” He stated the farwell he’d heard a thousand times between Saren and Nihlus. 

Saren chuckled, “You too Avitus. I’d hate for someone as inferior as David Anderson take your place.” 

Avitus omnitool bleeping telling him that he’d received the navpoint for Barro and he headed to the shower to clean up before meeting up with his assignment.


	2. Macen Barro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avitus meets his assignment Macen barro and learns some critical details about his mission he should have been informed about.

Avitus checked his omnitool and looked at the address. “Looks like this is it.” he sighed before knocking on the door. He waited trying not to let his mind race with too much, he’s pulled Barro’s profile on the way over. Nothing but outstanding reviews from his peers and captains, his file was too clean in Avitus option. Either he really was as good as his file said or Barro had powerful allies that could keep unsavory marks off his history. 

The door slid opened and Avitus looked up, “Can I help you?” Barros asked looking Avitus over. Dark green marks under his eyes and stripped from his fringe to his crest. 

Avitus stood at attention, “I’m Avitus Rix, I was send by the council to assist you in trade agreements.” 

Barros raised an eye plate then he leaned on the door, “Ah, the Specter come to keep a clutch watch over me.” 

Avitus flexed his mandibles, “Something like that.”

Barro nodded, “Come in, I’ll fill you in.” Barro stepped back allowing Avitus to enter. He kept a close eyes on Avitus as he walked by looking over the small but comfortable apartment. “I didn’t think they’d send someone so young, you look barely out of training.” 

Avitus tensed as he slowly turned trying to keep his temper under control, “I’m not as young as I look.” He suppressed a growled, “Besides my looks give me an edge people underestimated what I’m capable of.” Avitus repeated what Nihilus had told him. Use it as an advantage while he had it.” 

Barro chuckled, “I could see that. I almost turned you away at the door. I already had a youth come by trying to sell Galactic thin sweets. They’re out in droves trying to save up money to go Palaven’s harvest celebration.” Barro walked over and took a seat on the couch which was not designed for Turians. 

Avitus nodded thinking of the last time he’d been to Palaven. It had been a few years after he’d left boot camp. “Are you going to Palaven for the celebration?” Avitus asked standing at attention. He knew within Council space he outranked Barro but to the Hierarchy, Barro outranked him a great deal. 

“Na.” He grabbed a datapad, “Come sit, relax. You’re not going to be very good for me if you’ve got a stick up your ass.” 

Avitus relaxed but kept his guard up as he took a seat at the other end of the couch and the two of them went over the details.

Avitus sighed looking over the specs for the treaty he wasn’t must for bureaucratic but he had a basic understanding of the deal. “So what is my job?” Avitus asked glancing at Barro. 

Barro flexed his mandibles, “Just stand there looking as handsome as you are.” Barro stood up, “Keep an eye on my six and don’t get too distracted.” 

Avitus tighten his mandible to his face trying not to react to the compliment, “I’m sure I can handle that.” 

Barro nodded, “Great, come on Avi. We got to get you some new clothes. You reek of council space.” 

Avitus narrowed his eyes at the shorting of his name, “It’s Avitus.” He snapped not sure they were on first name terms with each other. 

“See we got to dislodge that stick, Avi. Come on, relax, come have some fun. We’ll worry about work once we’re off the Citadel.” Barro walked over putting his hand on Avitus shoulder. 

Avitus grunted at Barro shorting of his name but Barro was right. They wouldn’t have to worry about the mission until they’d left. Barro walked over to the front and grabbed his coat, Avitus sighed as he stood up and joined him leaving the small apartment. He glanced at the time and was glad that Saren would already be leaving, and he wouldn’t have to worry about his mentor seeing him shopping with his assignment. 

Barro dragged Avitus to a clothing shop with high-end Turian suits and uniforms. Avitus growled at the clothes, he could have easily be able to afford it but it wasn’t his style. “How about this?” Barro help up a suit with bright magenta panels in the front. 

Avitus walked over looking at the suit. It was well made and wouldn’t easily tear, but it was more going to a Hierarchy dinner than a meeting with mercs. “I don’t think mercs will care how I dress.” 

“Avi.” Barro reached out cupping his mandible, “It doesn’t matter where or who you're meeting, one should always look sharp.” He looked over the suit. “But with your youth you might be right. We’ll need something that doesn’t make me look like a den robber.” He hung the suit up and returned to his search. 

Avitus didn’t even have time to be upset by the continual misuse of his name, “Den robber?” 

Barro picked up another shirt and held it against himself, “Yes, you’re posing as my mate. Didn’t Sparatus tell you? The mercs have their base in a couples retreat for those that are mated with or bondmates with the same sex.” 

Avitus closed his eyes and tensed his jaw he wouldn’t have minded if Sparatus had told him, he didn’t have a problem with it but he would have liked to be inform before he’d make a fool of himself. Now he could understand why Barro had picked out a ‘pet’ name for him. He’d been already building a rapport for being a couple. “I think the Councillor had forgotten to give that detail of the mission to me.” 

Barro waved it off, “I had a feeling. Sparatus isn’t very comfortable with the idea that some Turians prefer the company of their same sex. Most of the Hierarchy is that way too but they’d never admit it publicly.” 

Avitus took a deep breath and relaxed if this was the situation he’d adapt to it. “Service before self.” He flexed his mandibles, “I’ll need more intel on you if we’re going in as a couple.” 

Barro laughed, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know. Let get you some suits, and we’ll get some drinks.” 

“I don’t drink of the job.” Avitus stated. 

Barro scoffed, “Oh Avi. There is nothing about work right now. Just...think of it as foreplay. We’ll get into the good stuff later.” 

Avitus took a deep breath, “We’ll see.” He said as he picked out a few suits and they headed out for drinks.


	3. Nihlus Kryik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avitus learns something about Macen Barro that he wasn't expecting.

Avitus had learned a great deal about Barro as the other Turian finished his fourth Dark Void a very strong drink that Avitus wouldn’t even touch. He kept to a few shots of Turian brandy not wanting to lose his composer. ‘Don’t let your guard down!’ Saren’s words echoed through his mind. 

Barro didn’t talk much on his family but he spent most of the evening talking about his time in Blackwatch and how he’d gone from cleaning the relieving rooms to an ambassador. “Someday.” He hummed looking into his glass. “I’m going to have...everything I’ve ever wanted.” He leaned back into his chair. It was clear that the alcohol was kicking in. 

Avitus flexed his mandibles, “So you’re going for Primarch?” 

Barro chuckled, “Yeah.” He leaned on the small table between them as someone hit it big on the machine upstairs. Avitus glanced up hearing the cheers. “They, will respect me.” Avitus turned his attention back to Barro as a lost look overshadowed his demeanor. “The son, of Tranis Barrotino will be...somebody.” 

Avitus tensed at the name, “Barrotino?” he leaned forward repeating the name. The Barrotino family had infiltrated the Hierarchy after the civil war in an attempt to undermine the peace treaty that had been signed. They had been excommunicated, not allow to partake in any aspect of the Hierarchy and even the Council gave them a cold shoulder. 

The Turian before him nodded, “Yep. That's, my family…”He crossed his arms, “Over a thousand years of being...traitor...My mother, crawled on her hands and knees, begged the Hierarchy to give me a chance.” He took a deep breath closing his eyes, “That’s when I become Barro. Macen Barro.” 

Avitsu narrowed his eyes, “Is that why you want to be Primarch? I get back at them for what they’ve put you and your family thought?” 

Barro opened his eyes looking at Avitus and despite the new information Avitus felt himself relax. Barro shook his head, “I want...I want the same thing every Turian wants. A chance to live, the opportunity to find love and build a life together. I...need to prove that they’re wrong about my family...that it’s unjust to punish us because of some fascist ancestor that died fifteen-hundred years ago.” Barro clenched his fist and set them on the table before them, “I...think I drank too much.” he leaned forward placing his head on the table. 

Avitus watched him rock his head slowly over the smooth metal table. Avitus sighed as he glanced to the bar seeing a human couple standing very close to each other. The female looked to be flirting but Avitus wasn’t an expert on Human customs. It had been years since he’d thought about finding a mate, hell it had been a few years since he’d had sex. Even putting it off, Barros was right; every Turian wants to build a life for themselves. Avitus slowly stood up and send the credit for the drinks to the tender, “Come on Macen. Let’s get you home.” He walked over putting his hand on Macen’s carapace. 

Macen slowly looked up and wiggled his mandibles, “Hello, handsome.” he giggled as he slowly moved toward Avitus. 

Avitus helped Macen to his feet and slowly and carefully lead the drunk Turian to a cab and drove him home. 

Macen spent the car ride home trying to flirt with Avitus. He got Macen into his bed and watched as the other slowly drifted to sleep. Avitus sighed he felt drained even though he hadn’t overexerted himself. His mandible pulled taunt to his face as he watched Macen shifted around getting comfortable. “What a mess.” He whispered as he turned the lights off and left the room. He sat down at a small desk area and opened his omnitool. He closed his eyes and then called Nihlus. He was sure the other was back from his mission, or at least finished with it enough to take a call. 

A sleepy looking Turian answered, his face missing the usual white colony markings. “What!?” He growled squinting at the screen. 

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the barricade.” Avitus got a pit in his guts that maybe he shouldn’t have called the other. 

Nihlus chuckled, “Something like that. What's up Avitus? You still worried the council isn’t going to give you a mission?” 

Avitus shook his head, “I’m on one right now.” Nihlus titled his head and Avitus took a deep breath, “I’m to pose as a lover to an ambassador trying to open up a trade line between the Citadel and Oma Ker.” 

Nihlus blinked a few time then chuckled, “The council has been pining for that treaty since I joined the Specters. You better not fuck this up Avitus.” 

Avitus glanced towards the bedroom making sure Macen was still passed out. Avitus took a deep breath, “I’m not, I just…” 

Nihlus growled, “Avitus what is wrong?” 

“They’re a Barrotino.” he said and as soon as it had left his trap he regretted saying anything. 

Nihlus’ green eyes widen, “Barrotino? Are you sure?” Avitus nodded. The other Turian looked past his omnitool looking off screen. Then took a deep breath, “How did you find out?” 

“A few Dark Voids” 

Nihlus huffed, “Avitus you’re not suppose to get your contact drunk...what are you even trying to accomplish!?” 

Avitus could tell Nihlus was getting frustrated, “It wasn’t my idea, Macen wanted to get drinks and work out our ‘relationship’ before we left tomorrow.” 

“Macen….Macen Barro?” Nihlus asked not even giving Avitus time to reply. “And you’re going as his mate? I’m sure that conversation with Sparatus was...interesting at least.” 

Avitus sighed, “It wasn’t, he just told me I was to keep Macen in check and he’d fill me in once we met up.” Avitus scratched his neck. “Nihlus what am I going to do about him being a Barrotino?” 

“Nothing.” Nihlus leaned back in whatever bed he was in, “I’m sure the Hierarchy knows and if they allowed him to become an ambassador. He likely cleaned the sewage at the training center for months just to be allowed to sit at the feast hall. Just remember his very livelihood is on the line. If anyone is going to fuck this deal up...it’s you Avitus.” 

Avitus felt like his carapace had turned to lead at Nihlus words. “Thanks.” he got out before disconnecting the call and closing his omnitool. He sat there in silence thinking over everything that had happened in the last nine hours. 

“Avi?” He heard Macen call from the other room. 

Avitus glanced towards the bedroom and slowly got up. “Macen.” he called back in a mellow tone. 

Macen sighed as he pushed himself up on the bed. “I thought...nevermind. Uhm…”he purred trying to content his thoughts. 

Avitus walked over and sat next to him. “Next time I’m cutting you off after two Dark Voids.” 

Macen closed his eyes, “I...had more than two?” Avitus nodded as the other Turian glanced around the room. “We should...get some sleep.” 

“Yeah I was just about to make a nest for myself in the front room.” Avitus watched at Macen started to remove his clothes. 

He turned his head away not looking as Macen stripped. “We’re going to have to act like mates. Might as well get use to sleeping together.” 

Avitus scoffed, “I don’t have sex with drunks.” 

Macen purred as he laid back down, “Then just rest with me.” Macen reached his hand out. “It’ll be nice to know you won't be gone in the morning.” Macen closed his eyes. 

Avitus glanced around the dark room and he removed his clothes and slipped into the bed with Macen. Macen turned to face him and rest his head against Avitus’ fringe. Avitus swallowed and relaxed against the other, it took him a bit longer to fall asleep. Not sure if he liked the idea of closing his eyes thinking of what Macen had said. But the other was already deep in a sleep cycle and Avitus decided he’d question the odd statement in the morning. “Sleep Well.” He whispered closing his eyes. 

“Sleep...Well.” a echoed whisper from Macen replied and Avitus finally found rest.


	4. Avitus Rix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next morning.

Avitus woke to the enriching aroma of food. He took a deep breath in and stretched. Once he was sure he revived his joints he looked around to survey his surroundings. He was in the room he’s fallen asleep in last night, with Macen, but the other Turian wasn’t there. 

Avitus pulled himself up and reached to the side of the bed where Macen had been. The spot had grown cold and Avitus knew the other had been awake for a while. He must have slept deeply to not wake up. “Macen?” Avitus called out, much like Macen had called him before. 

“I’m in the kitchen, Avi.” Macen called from the front. Avitus sighed and he shook his head getting out of bed. Avitus found the new clothes he gotten and got dressed, once decent he walked into the front room. “By the Spirits.” Avitus heard then looked up, Macen was just in his slacks as he made morning feast. 

“What?” Avitus looked around trying to see what had caught the other's attention. 

Macen hummed, “We’re going to have to be careful, someone might try and steal you away from me.” Macen walked over slowly reaching out and adjusting Avitus collar. “You’re definitely a catch Avi.” 

Avitus allowed Macen to fix his suit, he wasn’t use to wearing the fancy cuts. He’s rather be in his armor but it wouldn’t fit in at a couples retreat. Avitus cleared his throat, “You don’t have to worry about me wondering too far.” He smiled, “Especially if that food taste as good as it smells.” He winked at the other. 

Macen flexed his mandibles into a smile, “Oh you’re in for a treat them.” Macen put his arm around Avitus waist leading him to the kitchen where he’s prepared a proper morning feast for the two of them. 

Avitus started at the now empty plates, unable to even properly process what he’d eaten, it was beyond anything he’d ever had before. He’d been to some top tier restaurants too, being a Specter and all. “Wow Macen...that was...the best food I’ve ever had.” 

Macen nodded as he took his last bite, “My grandmother use to make this all the time. She taught me to cook at a young age.” He stood up reaching to collect the plates. 

Avitus stopped him, “Hey I got this.” He reached for the plate in Macen’s hand. “You cooked, I clean...those are the rules, right?” 

Macen searched his face then he handed the plate to Avitus. Avitus gathered up the empty plates taking them to the washing unit while Macen watched. “Well since you’ve told me about your family.” Avitus finished putting the dishes into the washer. “I guess I should tell you about myself.” 

Macen shifted in his seat, “The real you or the one you’re portraying?” 

Avitus leaned on the counter, “Depends...are you really a Barrotino?” Avitus flicked his tongue across the back of his teeth. He’d wondered if that story Macen had told him was true. 

Macen tensed then locked his talons, “What...makes you think that?” Avitus flicked his mandibles watching as Macen tried to keep his composure. It had been the first time he’d seen the other look uncomfortable. 

Avitus crossed his arms, “You told me at the bar. That you wanted to prove that they’re wrong about your family. Your mother begged for the Hierarchy to give you a chance. Is it true? Does the Hierarchy really know who you really are?” Avitus stood up staring Macen down. If he was going to open up to this Turian had had to make sure what he’d been told was the truth as well. 

Macen slowly leaned back and rested his head on his hand. “Yeah.” He glanced away from Avitus, “It’s true. The Hierarchy know about me, they watch me like a bomb that will go off at any moment. Even after all my years of service. The only reason I was allowed to rank up was because three captains and seven generals signed a petition for me to rank up.” Macen side glanced at Avitus. “That was after ten years in service. I was turning 26 the day I got my citizen ranking.” 

Avitus was shocked, he was glad that he had the counter to lean again. He could hardly believe it, most Turians got their citizen rank two to four years after entering service. “All the time in service and you still can’t hold your booze.” he tried to be lighthearted about the topic knowing it couldn’t have been an easy life. 

Macen chuckled, “I had to be an a great Turian. I couldn’t make a mistake, everything had to be perfect. So I wasn’t much of a drinker, I’m still not.” 

“So what was last night?” Avitus asked finally pushing himself off the counter and walking over to Macen. 

Macen smiled, “I guess I was trying to impress you. Maybe getting wasted so I could forget that you’re only here because you’ve been ordered to be here.” 

Avitus glanced at Macen as he lowered his head. Macen was right he was only there because he was being ordered too but it didn’t change the fact that they still needed to convince the mercs to stop attacking the trade deal. He thought about what Nihlus had told him, it would be because of him that this deal didn’t go though. He walked over reaching out rubbing Macen’s mandible, “It got me here. It didn’t make me stay.” He leaned forward nuzzling Macen’s fringe. 

Macen reached out grabbing Avitus’ arms as they embraced each other. “Oh Avi.” he whispered. Macen pushed himself off the chair as he purred at Avitus. 

Avitus purred back, “You’re an amazing cook, now so me what else you’re good at?” Avitus nipped at Macen’s mandible. 

Macen chuckled, “Oh I’m quite skilled.” He stepped slowly leading Avitus towards the bedroom. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself...while I get you out of his suit.” 

Avitus let Macen lead him as he allowed the other to tend to his clothes. “I…” He took a deep breath as Macen leaned in licking and running his teeth over his neck. Macen hummed as Avitus titled his head giving Macen more access, “I grew up alone.” Macen paused just like Avitus feared he would. Macen stepped back looking Avitus over, “My past is...nothing compares to yours. But I know what it’s like growing up wondering why no one cares about you. At least you had an answer, some pyjak stained your family name, but me.” Avitus leaned into Macens shoulder, “I grew up alone on Omega, fending for myself until...I managed to sneak aboard a ship and managed to work my way back to Palaven. I...hoped to find my family.” Avitus tried to keep the sadness from his sub vocals as he pushed himself from Macen’s shoulder, “I managed to get into training by sixteen and worked my way through the ranks until I was able to get enough attention to become a Specter candidate.” 

Macen had that look at Avitus hated, then the other Turian closed his eyes, “It take a lot to overcome such hardships.” 

Avitus sighed, “I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. Let’s pretend I keep my trap closed.”

Macen nodded, “Don’t worry I’m sure I can get the mood back. Only if you want too. I don’t want you to think...having sex with me is a requirement.” 

“I wouldn’t say a requirement, but a perk of being a Specter.” He chuckled as he licked Macen’s mandible making the other shutter. Avitus took Macen’s hand and lead him to the bedroom.


End file.
